


Aliens Do Not Exist

by arlum42



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange man appears at the door. He claims he is "The Doctor". Doctor who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Do Not Exist

"Hello-" John didn't even finish his sentence before the stranger at the doorstep dashed passed him and headed for the kitchen. John shut the door and followed the man. 

"Who is this, John?" asked Sherlock, turning to John who had reached the kitchen.

John shrugged. "Who are you?" John asked the man who was now peering into the cabinets above the sink. 

"The Doctor," the man replied, not even bothering to turn around. 

Sherlock observed the man. His mind was blank. He was the master of deducting – he'd basically invented the art – and yet he couldn't deduct a single thing. This man was the second person that had ever left Sherlock Holmes clueless, the first being Irene Adler.

"Uh, you do realize this is illegal?" John said, walking over to the man. When he got no reply he grabbed the stranger by his arm and spun him around. "This is trespassing. I can report you to the police," he repeated. 

Now the two could get a good look at the man who had just walked into their house. He was pretty tall - around Sherlock's height - with light brown hair that hung over his face. He was wearing a tweed jacket and had a red bowtie fastened tightly around his neck. In his left hand he was holding what seemed to be a screwdriver, except it was flashing green light from one end and up until the moment he had been grabbed by John, the screwdriver had been making weird engine noises. 

"Yeah, no point reporting me!" the man exclaimed. "I just needed to check something about the- oh, never mind. You won't get it anyway. I'll just go now!" He slipped from John's grasp and headed for the door.

John and Sherlock followed him as he headed back down the hallway and dashed through the door. They almost fainted when they spotted what looked like a huge blue police box standing on their lawn. John could've sworn it hadn’t been there when he'd let the strange, man inside.

"What's that?" Sherlock said, pointing at the box.

"Tardis. Space ship. Sort of like a UFO," replied the Doctor. 

"Space ship? There's no such thing!" replied Sherlock, angry that this man could even suggest such a thing. "Are you suggesting that aliens exist?"

The Doctor smiled. "Well, of course!"

"Aliens do not exist!" Sherlock said. He would've burst out laughing at this man's obvious lack of sense, except the man seemed very serious. 

"Wait, what's your name again?" John asked. This whole conversation was making no sense. He would report this man to Lestrade as soon as he saw him.

"The Doctor," replied the Doctor.

"Doctor Who?" both men said in unison. 

The Doctor just laughed and stepped into the police box. 

John was about to march over and pull the man out when suddenly loud whirring sounds deafened him. It took him a minute to realize that the source of the noise was the police box.  
"What the-" he started. 

The two men watched as the police box suddenly began to disappear. 

Sherlock raced to the disappearing blue box. "It's an illusion!" he cried. He reached out to bang his fist against the wooden thing but just then it vanished completely.

Sherlock closed his eyes as he processed what he'd just seen. "It must be some sort of magic trick," he concluded after a minute. "An optical illusion of sorts," he told John.

It seemed reasonable so John nodded. "You want some tea?" he asked, already halfway back in the house, but Sherlock had begun pacing the yard. John recognized that walk. Sherlock would always pace like that when something confused him about a case and he couldn't figure out the solution in less than 8 seconds. "What now?" he asked the detective.

"An illusion would need a source," Sherlock muttered. "There isn't anything around. And you touched that man! He was real!"

"Maybe he's an alien?" John said. "I'm going to make some tea."

"Aliens don't exist, John!" Sherlock exclaimed. He then turned back to where the police box had been. "Aliens don't exist," he muttered, repeating the phrase over and over under his breath.

John sighed and headed back inside. There wasn't much to do when Sherlock was like this. He just had to leave him alone and be thankful that he wasn't playing the violin, leaving John some silence so that he could read. 

Hours later, when he lay in bed on the verge of sleep, he could still hear Sherlock's mumbling from the front yard. 

"Aliens do not exist."

"Aliens do not exist."

Maybe it was just John but it sounded like Sherlock wasn't stating a fact. It sounded like he was trying to convince someone of this fact - convince himself.

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first Wholock fic and Doctor Who fic in general)


End file.
